Grand Theft Auto: The Mole
by Cereburus
Summary: Louie sends you to find who is killing off his girls.
1. The Mole

Grand Theft Auto  
  
The Mole  
  
Louie has given you a new mission. Seems that someone has been killing off his girls.The only people he tells where his girls are are You, His gaurds, and Leo Mcready. He tells you that Mcready can be found near The entrance to the docks. He tells you to find him and put a gun to his head and ask him who he is giving the info to and if he doesn't blast him and then search his body. He hands you a pistol and shuts the door.You run to a stopped Taxi and shove the driver out and grab his keys, then you take off towards the docks.You see mcready near the ship about to get on. You drive over to him, climb out, beat him with your bat and drag him into the nearby wharehouse. You tie him to a chair and then stick your gun up to his head.  
  
"What? What are you doing to me?!"  
  
"Tell me who you are giving the locations of Louie's girls or I will blast your head off."  
  
"I won't tell you!"  
  
"Oh really? So you want to die? You want to die! Ok!"  
  
"Alright, Alright!I'll talk. His name Is Tony Deroine. He also owns a Whore house. He wants to shut Louie down so he will be the only one in liberty city. His apartment can be found Near the Chinatown Fookie's Buffet. Now will you let me go?"  
  
"No. You know too much now. So your gonna die."  
  
You shoot him right in the eyes. When he starts to scream you tape his mouth shut. Then you dump him into the ocean. You return to Louie's for your reward. He tells you that he will only pay you if you Kill Tony.You leave Louies and hop back into the Taxi you stole and head for fookies. Along the way You notice some cop cars following you.Then you remember that a woman saw you dump Leo into the ocean. You try to lose them at the broken bridge but they are still following you. An Idea sparks near the edge of the bridge you stop and as you had thought they crashed down into the ocean. You leave the bridge and head to Fookies. When you reach the restaraunt you see the apartment complex. You ask the bellhop  
  
what Tony Deroine's apartment number is. After he tells you, you head for it. When you reach his apartment you knock on the door. Tony opens it.  
  
"You Tony?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Greetings from louie."  
  
You shoot him multiple times in the head killing him. You take his keys and his money then go back to Louie's for you reward. 


	2. Blood and Love

Grand Theft Auto  
  
Blood and Love  
  
After killing Tony Deroine and getting the reward you have purchased Tony's Appartment. While searching through some of his stuff you found a Letter with an adresss on it and some writing on it. This is what it said:  
  
Dear Tony,  
  
Hi it's me Trish. I'm looking forward to our date on  
  
Saturday Night.I hope you can make it. I just wanted to  
  
say it has been great being pen pals and I can't wait to  
  
finely meet you. Well see you saturday.  
  
Love Trish  
  
You decide you should have a break from all of this killing. After searching in his notebooks you find her address. You start writing a letter but stop in the middle. You then also notice that He has a laptop.You then realise that your handwriting doesn't match Tony's so you decide to email her instead. You search his notebooks some more and find Trish's email.  
  
You quickly send an email telling the place and time:  
  
Hello Trish. I have decided on the place and time.  
  
Place: The Grapefruit Garden  
  
Time 8:00  
  
I hope you can make it.  
  
You soon get an email from trish saying:  
  
8:00 is fine. I will be wearing a black skirt. See you  
  
there.  
  
You then hop in the taxi you stole and drive to The Grapefruit Garden.  
  
Along the way you see a red sportcar. You drive the Taxi sideways so it blocks the road, hop out and steal the sportscar. When you reach The Grapefruit Garden you spot trish.  
  
"Is that you trish? You look marvelous!"  
  
"Thank you Tony. You look nice aswell."  
  
After getting your table you start to talk to trish.  
  
"I'm so glad I'm finally meeting you!"  
  
"I'm glad I'm meeting you, too. Tony I had a small request."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Someone keeps stalking me and I was wondering If you could kill him for me"  
  
"Anything for you,Trish."  
  
"My plan is that you come with me home and wait on the roof. He usually spies on me from the roof. Then when you see him shoot him."  
  
"That is a nice plan"  
  
After dinner you commence the plan. You hear footsteps coming from the fire escape. You get your pistols ready. You can see his head. You shoot him many times in the head,killing him. After searching him you find $1000,some M&ms, and some bullets. But what realy catches your eyes is a diamond ring. You take all of the stuff and head back down to Trish's room you tell her that the stalker is dead. And you have a question for her: Will you marry me?  
  
She accepts. The wedding will be sunday at 3:00. But first you have some other business to attend to. Like how to get a bra off....  
  
To be continued.... 


End file.
